Spy's Date With Ms Pauling
by BillGaither
Summary: Scout is supposed to go on a date with Miss Pauling, however before he can attend Spy knocks out Scout, taking his place. Spy has no idea what is in store for him...


Spy's Date with Pauling

By Bill Gaither s Gospel Hour

Scout sits there in his room alone. He is exited for the date he has with Miss Pauling later today. He goes through his weapon locker and notices something is amiss. He is extremely low on Mad Milk. Scout had been using a lot of it lately and realizes he must quickly make some more. He begins mixing the ingredients into the old milk bottle. Now for the final ingredient. He pulls out a drawn photo of a nude Miss Pauling, drinks a can of bonk atomic punch, gets naked and slowly rubs his cock. As Scout has his little personal time Spy watches with amusement. As Scout plunges his dick into the bottle to finish the product Spy uncloaks behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Asks Scout. Spy can barely hold his laughter. He kicks Scout in the head knocking him out leaving him in a very compromising position. Spy looks down and notices that the Scout had an amazing ass. "No!" I must not. Spy resists his urges remembering his plan. He pulls put his disguise kit and transforms into Scout. He chuckles to himself as he goes out to see Pauling.

Spy arrives a few hours later at a secluded Red outpost where Scout was supposed to meet Pauling. He finds the base completely empty. He walks into the small outpost's inside barracks to find a table with dinner set for two and Pauling alone at the table. She had her hair done up and wore a long red dress. "Hello, Scout" she giggled. "Uhhh hey" Spy replied. He mimicked the scout very well. As Spy sat down in the other chair metal suddenly braces clamped down around his arms and legs. "Hey umm, how's it going" Spy said nervously. Pauling got out of the other chair, walk up to Spy and tore his mask off. "Surprise!" Spy exclaimed. "You don't think I knew what you have done to Scout? I was enjoying his little cum show." Pauling said. She reaches under the table and pulls out a bottle of... MAD MILK. "I would have liked to show Scout first, but I'll guess you'll be practice." Pauling whispered while licking spy's ear. She rips off her dress to show a stylish set of black and purple lingerie. She tore off the panties to show a cleanly shaven pussy that was dripping wet. She sat back in the chair and began pouring all the contents of the mad milk onto her pussy fingering herself at the same time. Then, she suddenly dropped the bottle and smiled and let out the largest orgasm Spy had ever heard. Pauling then stood back up with a grin and Spy realized the wretched horror. Pauling now had the longest and fattest cock that Spy had ever seen. It was over 3 feet long and cum constantly flowed out from it leaving Pauling in a permanent blissful orgasmic state. "My God..."Muttered the Spy. Then Pauling came up to Spy. "Now to teach you a trick... COCK KUNG FU" She swung her body and her dangle donger went airborne hitting Spy square in the face, coating him in cum and knocking him out cold...

Spy wakes up bound naked to a chair. He then realizes the horror. He feels Pauling massive cock thrusting inside him filling him with cum creating more lubricant motivating Pauling even more to continue her perverted deed. She then poured more mad milk over her nipples. They became very erect and soon massive cocks grew from her once lactating tits. She became so horny that she grew an extra penis. Now Pauling slid her second cock into Spy as vigorously rubbed the cocks protruding from her breasts cumming all over the spy's back. Finally Spy gives in and yells "MORE, MORE". Pauling unstraps him and lifts him in the air and Spy slides further down on Pauling's big meaty man meats. She takes out one last Mad Milk bottle. She drinks this one. As she orgasms her 4 cocks grow even larger. Pauling then notices the great gift she has. She can control all four cocks like the tentacles on an octopus. She is the ultimate being. She plunges the 2 cocks from her breasts into Spy mouth, forcing cum down Spy's throat. Spy can't handle this romance. He promptly cums and passes out. Hours later he wakes up to see Pauling still in her form. 2 cocks protrude from both nipples and her 2 cocks below still flow with cum. "I had the chance to find Scout while you were asleep" said Pauling. "I think you'll like his new look." When Spy turns around he sees Scout. His cock affected by the mad milk rolls down on the floor. It was over 10 feet long and 4 feet wide. Spy crawls to Scout on his hands and knees and begins to lick his tip. Pauling then shoves Spy's head in Scouts dick and Scout smiles, lifting his massive cock in the air. Spy is swallowed whole.

The End. 


End file.
